bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
All For One
|pseudo= |aniversario= |idade= |genero= Masculino |altura= |peso= |cabelo= Desconhecido |olhos= Desconhecido |tipo sanguineo= |individualidade= All For One |status = Preso |nascimento = |familia = Irmão Mais Novo (morto) |ocupação= Vilão Líder da Liga dos Vilões |afiliação= Liga dos Vilões |times= |estreia= Capítulo 59 Episódio 33 |dublador= Akio Otsuka |image gallery= Yes }} é um vilão Rank-S, líder da Liga dos Vilões, mentor de Tomura Shigaraki e inimigo dos usuários do One For All. Foi um dos principais antagonistas do arco Hideout Raid. É um dos principais antagonistas de My Hero Academia. Aparência Mortalmente ferido por All Might em uma batalha anterior, All For One possuí uma cicatriz no rosto. Em flashbacks, ele parece ser um homem comum com cabelo curto. No entanto, seu rosto não é mostrado claramente. Nos capítulos posteriores, ele é mostrado como um homem de feições fortes e imponentes, embora seus olhos estejam sombreados. Em outro flashback, seu rosto está sombreado, embora se possa distinguir suas características distintas. Ele parece ter olhos claros e um sorriso cruel. Ele vestiu um terno em todas as suas aparições até hoje. Quando All For One deixa seu esconderijo secreto, ele usa uma máscara preta, parecida com um crânio, com canos angulares no topo, um sistema de suporte de vida em forma de colarinho em volta do pescoço e seu terno. Personalidade All For One é um megalomaníaco e um expediente psicopata. Seu irmão deu idéias sobre sua personalidade para Izuku. Enquanto All For One usou seus poderes para ajudar as pessoas, isso foi feito com segundas intenções e ele exigiu sua servidão em troca de sua ajuda. Aqueles que resistiram à sua vontade foram expurgados. Consciente da disputa entre civis e usuários de individualidades, All For One encorajou-o a adquirir mais individualidades e apoiadores. Ele nem hesitou em converter algumas pessoas em Nomus. All For One cometeu todos esses crimes, alegando que ele estava trazendo ordem para o mundo. All For One cuidou de seu irmão mais novo, embora de uma maneira condescendente. Ele acredita que, sem poder, não se pode afirmar seus ideais. Ele não acredita em justiça ou moralidade, alegando que elas não se conformam com a realidade. All For One estava tão ligado ao seu poder e status que ele despreza All Might por tirá-los dele. Talvez, devido à sua confiança e imenso poder, ele tem um comportamento calmo e condescendente, confiante mesmo quando frustrado.My Hero Academia Mangá: Capítulo 91 (pág. 9) All For One prefere usar ações forçadas em vez de palavras emocionais. All For One acredita que seu protegido, Tomura Shigaraki, tem as condições ideais para sucedê-lo e continuar seu legado. Ainda assim, All For One está ciente da imaturidade geral de Tomura e tenta ensiná-lo a crescer como um vilão, embora, ao contrário de All Might, seus métodos de ensino sejam indiretos. Ele fala gentilmente com Tomura e lhe dá encorajamento quando ele falha. All For One saiu como bastante impaciente, como ele queria se livrar dos Heróis Profissionais e da Força Policial atacando a Liga dos Vilões, logo que possível. No entanto, também é possível que seu corpo tenha um limite e ele só quisesse fazer o que tinha antes do limite ser atingido. All For One alega que ele é incapaz de resistir a uma individualidade uma vez que desperta seu interesse, muito parecido com um colecionador. Ele queria devolver algumas individualidades a seus legítimos proprietários, embora isso pareça ser uma declaração ambígua. Ele também prefere truques de roubo que não exigem experiência extrema e dificuldade para dominar, como o Fiber Master. Apesar de seu poder e autoridade, All For One é respeitoso com seus subordinados e associados sendo geralmente educado ao invés de paternalistas. Embora isso possa ser interpretado como um meio para manter seu status. Habilidades Habilidades Gerais: All For One é extremamente poderoso, como ele lutou com All Might quando ele estava em seu auge e deu-lhe uma ferida dolorosa (o que limitaria o uso do One For All). All For One foi capaz de derrotar facilmente Best Jeanist, o herói no. 4. Intelecto de Gênio: All For One possui um nível genial de intelecto, possivelmente devido à sua avançada idade e experiência de vida. Ele é o verdadeiro cérebro por trás da Liga dos Vilões, e tem puxado as cordas o tempo todo. Ele também parece possuir um vasto conhecimento das individualidades que ele roubou, como mostrado quando ele soube das vantagens e desvantagens de seu individualidade de portal. Usando este extenso conhecimento de individualidades e sua própria individualidade, ele pode combinar várias individualidades para criar técnicas devastadoras e catastróficas. Imensa Força: All For One é extremamente forte, sendo capaz de se defender de All Might com suas próprias mãos. Imensa Velocidade: All For One possui velocidade incrível, como mostrado quando ele destruiu completamente o armazém da Liga dos Vilões, derrotou todos os heróis profissionais e causou danos significativos na área circundante em uma fração de segundo. Imensa Durabilidade: All For One possui uma extrema quantidade de durabilidade e resiliência, sendo capaz de sobreviver aos United States of Smash de All Might. Sentidos Aprimorados: Devido ao fato de All For One ser cego, sua audição melhorou imensamente, já que ele é capaz de perceber seu ambiente pelo som. Ele também pode sentir vibrações no ar.My Hero Academia Mangá: Capítulo 94 (pág. 16) Individualidades All For One: Essa individualidade permite a All For One roubar as individualidades alheias para si mesmo. Ele tem a habilidade de combinar as individualidades roubadas. All For One tem uma variedade de individualidades roubadas. *'Search' (サーチ Sāchi): Essa individualidade roubada de Ragdoll permite All For One monitorar e observar 100 indivíduos ao mesmo tempo, incluindo a sua localização e pontos fracos. *'Warping' (転送 Tensō): All For One pode produzir um líquido preto que funciona como um portal, de natureza semelhante ao Warp Gate de Kurogiri. Parece que o All For One pode usar esta individualidade em grande escala enquanto ele produz múltiplos portais de líquidos negros que transportam dezenas de Nomus para o esconderijo da Liga dos Vilões. Esta individualidade, no entanto, tem muitas limitações: não é uma deformação baseada em coordenadas e só pode distorcer as coisas de e para a sua localização, e só funciona se for usado em alguém com quem ele tenha um relacionamento próximo. *'Air Cannon' (空気を押し出す Kūki o Oshidasu): All For One libera um onde de choque com o ar de seus braços. Esta individualidade é ainda mais fortalecida pelo seu uso combinado com membros primaveris e vários outros individualidades de aumento de poder. *'Springlike Limbs' (筋骨発条化 Kinkotsu Bane-ka): Esta individualidade aparentemente aumenta a força física e também pode ser usado para ligar outras individualidades como o Air Cannon. *'Kinetic Booster': Esta individualidade sem nome aparentemente aumenta a quantidade de energia cinética que All For One cria e libera. *'Strength Enhancer': Esta individualidade sem nome aparentemente aumenta a força física de All For One. *'Forcible Quirk Activation' (個性強制発動 Kosei Kyōsei Hatsudō): All For One transforma os dedos em picos irregulares de longo alcance que perfuram um alvo e ativam suas individualidades contra a sua vontade, sejam eles conscientes ou não. Esses anexos também podem ser usados para fins ofensivos. *'Impact Recoil' (衝撃反転 Shōgeki Hanten): Esta individualidade aparentemente permite que All For One reflita completamente o impacto de um ataque de volta ao atacante. *'Infrared Ray' (赤外線 Sekigaisen): Esta individualidade permite que o All For One sinta seu ambiente usando raios infravermelhos. Ele usa essa individualidade para compensar sua cegueira. No entanto, a quantidade que ele é capaz de perceber é muito limitada.My Hero Academia Mangá: Capítulo 94 (pág. 16) *'Air Walk' (エアウォーク Ea Wōku):My Hero Academia Mangá: Capítulo 93 (pág. 11) All For One é capaz de levitar no ar. *'Longevity': All For One possui longevidade não natural através do uso de uma individualidade ainda desconhecida, sendo mais velho do que qualquer outro ser humano. Oito gerações depois que seu irmão passou para o One For All, ele permanece ativo e perigoso. *'Multiplier' (増殖 Zōshoku):My Hero Academia Mangá: Capítulo 93 (pág. 11) Esta individualidade aparentemente multiplica o número de braços de All For One. *'Hypertrophy' (肥大化 Hidaika):My Hero Academia Mangá: Capítulo 93 (pág. 11) Esta individualidade aparentemente aumenta o tamanho do braço de All For One. *'Rivet' (鋲 Byō): Esta individualidade possivelmente gera rebite para o crescimento do braço de All For One. *'Spearlike Bones' (槍骨 Sōkotsu):My Hero Academia Mangá: Capítulo 93 (pág. 11) Esta individualidade provavelmente gera estruturas ósseas semelhantes a perfurações no braço do All For One. Também é possível que ele possua alguns, senão todos as individualidades seguintes, aos quais ele deu ao seu Nomu: *'Absorption and Release' (吸収・放出 Kyūshū Hōshutsu): Esta individualidade permitiu que um humano artificial sem nome absorvesse e liberasse ataques. *'Tongue Web': Esta individualidade permitiu que um Humano Artificial sem nome mudasse sua língua para uma forma maciça e ramificada. *'Muscle Enlargement': Esta individualidade permitiu que um humano artificial sem nome ampliasse momentaneamente sua estrutura muscular antes de saltar. *'Pterodactyl': Esta individualidade deu asas ao Winged Nomu e garras fortes. No entanto, está implícito que o Nomu Alado possuía esta individualidade como humano e, portanto, não o obteve de All For One. *'Tool Arms': Esta individualidade permitiu que um humano artificial sem nome gerasse vários membros fundidos com ferramentas e armas metálicas funcionais. *'Shock Absorption' (ショック吸収 Shokku Kyūshū): Esta individualidade pode absorver e parcialmente destilar a força de impacto da agressão física. Limitado em quantos ataques físicos pode levar. *'Super Regeneration' (超再生 Chōsaisei): Esta individualidade permite uma rápida regeneração física, não funciona para lesões cicatrizadas. Super Ataques *'Ultimate Combination': All For One combina inúmeras individualidades para aumentar consideravelmente o poder de seu braço direito. De acordo consigo mesmo, essa combinação foi criada para matar All Might. Estatísticas Batalhas e Eventos Passado *Irmão mais novo de All For One vs. All For One: Venceu *Nana Shimura vs. All For One: Venceu *All Might vs. All For One: Perdeu Arco do Resgate *Incidente de Kamino **Time de Resgate vs. All For One: Ganhou **All Might vs. All For One: Perdeu Curiosidades *De acordo com Gran Torino, as individualidades e táticas que ele usa em sua segunda luta contra All Might são completamente diferentes da sua primeira. *A máscara preta e o sistema de suporte à vida de All For One são possivelmente inspirados pela armadura de Darth Vader da franquia Star Wars. *All For One usando a sua individualidade infravermelho para sentir o seu entorno como um meio de contornar a sua cegueira é baseado na habilidade do super-herói da Marvel "Demolidor" em sentir o ambiente usando vibração e som. *All For One é semelhante ao vilão Apocalypse. Ambos podem roubar as habilidades de qualquer pessoa e tem um discípulo super-poderoso e leal apenas a eles (Tomura Shigaraki e Sinister). *Seu nome é claramente a antítese da individualidade de seu inimigo mortal, "One For All", já que essa individualiade expressa a diferença entre o heroico super-herói e o vilão perverso. Seus nomes vêm da frase clássica "Todos por Um e Um por Todos", mas enquanto a única frase expressa unidade e solidariedade, seus respectivos nomes indicam antagonismo e ódio em relação ao outro. "One For All" expressa a abnegação, bondade e altruísmo do personagem, que está pronto para se sacrificar pelo bem das pessoas, enquanto "All For One" indica o grande egoísmo de um homem impiedoso que não tem problemas para usar ou prejudicar as pessoas para o seu próprio objetivo. *All For One não pode roubar o One For All, provavelmente porque é transmitido voluntariamente. Ele também não pode roubá-lo de All Might porque Toshinori não possui mais o One For All. *All for One é o indivíduo mais antigo da série, antecedendo gerações de usuários do One for All e seus associados, como o idoso Gran Torino. *Ele é um vilão Classe-S.My Hero Academia Ultra Arquivos do Livro Oficial de Personagens Referências Navegação pl:All For One de:All For One es:All For One fr:All For One it:All For One en:All For One Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Liga dos Vilões Categoria:Transformadores Categoria:Emissores Categoria:Presos Categoria:Presos no Tártaro Categoria:Personagens Masculinos